shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenichi Ryuzaki/Personality and Relationships
<- Back to Kenichi Ryuzaki Introduction Personality Kenichi is presented as a cocky and ambitious Pirate, usually wielding a single Katana, though when fighting seriously he can use up to six swords at once (three in each hand, held between the fingers). His six swords gain the nickname "Dark claws". He tends to speak a mixture of English and Japanese and the way he and his crew are shown seems to resemble a Yakuza Clan (due to some hairstyles, way of talking and other details). While energetic and optimistic on the battlefield, outside of it he is rather quiet, mild, and thoughtful. He discusses plans and difficulties openly with his crew and often weighs the counsel of his First Mate, Raikou Kazuma, before making major decisions. This personality contrast adds to his character's appeal, preventing the forming of a single, unchanging personality. In addition, his loyalty to his crew is unmistakable; he has shown more than once to deeply care for all of them, especially for his first mate and best friend Raikou. A running gag throughout the series is that while he's known to be a violent fighter, He has a very poor sense of direction, at times asking Kei Taizen for help (even though his sense of direction is worse). While he doesn't lives for battle's Like Raikou, He enjoys a good fight more than anything. He even holds back in an effort to make any fight last longer. Another running gag of the series is Kenichi's ability to effortlessly destroy other people's stuff even with out trying and blaming it on the nearest person even if he is see braking it. Kenichi is very proud of the reputation he has built for himself both as a Pirate and as "The Dark Adonis ", starting with his 380,000,000 bounty which he gained for his past action's that are not reviled as of yet. He also has a habit of saying things with a lot more weight and (occasionally) wisdom than he realizes without even thinking or meaning to such as telling Raikou "As far as I am concerned, war itself is immoral" regarding the War between Whitebeard and the Marines. Although he want's to meet Monkey D. Dragon he has no intention of trying to find or learn what he i s up to or where where he actually is calming that is is more meaningfulness if he finds him himself, and once stated he would quit disband his crew if they tried to find out where he is. Kenichi seems to hate titles, as he tells Kei Taizen that he would rebuke the name of Yonkō or Shichibukai if they were ever giving to him because he believe's they are to much trouble (Thou Pirate King He doesn't seem to mind). Relationships Crew Though not as much with strangers, Kenichi is always ready to protect and save his comrades whenever they are in danger, even at the cost of his own life. He has encountered many different individuals, ranging from family, friends and allies, to rivals and enemies. His interactions with these people have lead to some strong bonds and rivalries being formed. Some of these friendships have been ongoing since childhood. Raikou Kazuma Kei Taizen Friends Enemies Marines Rival Pirates Nine Hunters Category:Character Subpages